pokespefcfandomcom-20200213-history
Regular Members/Posters A-D
For Members E-H, click here. For Members I-L, click here. For Members M-P, click here. For Members Q-T, click here. For Members U-Z, click here. For Members Other/Miscellaneous, click here. '' There are more than 1000 members in the FC as of now, but only a certain number of members post regularly, if at all, within the discussions. Shyness, maybe? Fear? Most likely apathy. ''NOTE: Please stop spamming, leave that to the FC, Beans doesn't like it, thank you~ Also, people, please don't edit the pages unless you know what you are doing. It is very tiresome cleaning up messes. A-D Alzivia : MangaFox profile[http://forums.mangafox.com/member.php?u=398470 : Alzivia] He joined in January 2010 and is kinda cute a jerk, basically. A member that seems to just attract trouble as there have been numeral incidences involving him. He's become more active lately, and his profile has been bombed by the original and infamous quote by Tiny Pichu: "Tell us the identity of this woman/man/fruit bat that you like/love/wantstomarry and we will give you a lot of shiny money. Pretty, shiny money." Though only the small few know who he likes, it's not really a big deal now (ohh yeaahh xD) he FINALLY confessed! (<- -.-) which is good...mostly. Alzivia is known as Zivi by most, with the occasional Alzi and Aviz (though of course the nickname game continues between Pich and Zivi, Valerie being the most dominant nickname). He's not hard to talk to but is a bit confusing sometimes and is hit....a lot. He also has a habit of falling of his chair and typing from the ground with his toes (painted purple) because he's lost motor ability in his arms - a habit that annoys some of the other members, but is a turn-on for those in the FC with a thing for toes. Also teases people sometimes. Is a weirdo xD Aventurine : MangaFox profile:'' Aventurine'' She is an English member also known by the names "Avent", "Ave", or "Beans". The latter was devised by Plati. Also known by her real name to some people. She has been on the main forum a pretty long time and was, ahem, "well-known" for her posts about Eusine, but she only joined the FC around November 2009. She is 1800 and often stressed. In regards to Pokemon Special, she is well known for her fondness for Bugsy, Ethan, and other prepubescent males. Other matters of interest or obsessive partiality include accents, the French (even though I insult them just as much as I praise them), history, Phoenix Wright, Professor Layton, Ethan, literature, John Simm, Benedict Cumberbatch, Sherlock, and Plushenko. She occassionally draws and has a sketchblog (see "Art"). She is FC-married to Joker_vD in January and is a wonderful "mother" to poor Cakei-Chan. Going to study two languages at university. Some believe that she treats many topics too seriously (apparently has no sense of humour even though she spends about 80% of her time on Mangafox trolling the FC), accompanied by sexual moaning and complaining. Likes the word "cad". Quite boring, apparently - is "dull", "uncolourful", "too serious"... yet was also reprimanded a lot for being too silly on the FC. What an odd world. Some people are under the impression she can't spell "A'd'''venture" properly... hence her getting called "Adven" "Advent" or "Adventureine" a lot. Which is just kinda mean because she actually reads at a 7 year old's level. She is often said to be a pushover and a pervert. Her jokes are more deplorable than those of Zik and she likes to say "I like little boys!" far too often. She loves Ethan, and wants to touch him in sexual and homo-erotic ways. She lusts after characters whom a previous editor opines as having "stupid, foppish clothes/an accent/a cool theme" and needing "a punch in the face in general." She attracts creepers. Currently the leader of the FC, and does a decent job of it. Is no longer leader because she got bored of it. She is jealous of whores, vodka, cat ladies, women in general, and Maths. Still visits the FC worringly frequently for a 20-something woman even though she pretty much has no idea what a pokemon even is anymore. BearPet789 : ''MangaFox profile: BearPet789 Is FC-married to patykida. A pretty big crackshipper. Her favorite shippings are: ChoosenShipping (Blue/Silver), AmberShipping (Gold/Yellow), Red/Daisy, MagmaJewelShipping (Courtney/Ruby), Mack/Sapphire, PrasionShipping (Green/Emerald), Diamond/Platina/Pearl, and ConfusionRivalShipping (Crystal/Kotone). She is fun to talk to, and in some members opinions, she happens to 'come out of nowhere'. Even though she was there the entire time. Has a Lilo & Stich OC by the name of Sweetheart. Enjoys wrestling with Vladimir Putin in the Arctic on occasion - not mutually beneficial of course, it's for his public image. blandia : MangaFox profile: blandia A member who doesn't go on anymore due to college. (he was on the other day -.-) He loves to post lulzy pics when things go bad to lighten people's moods. Most "lulzy" pics he posts are the lolcats that can be found on Photobucket. He is currently missed by some members of the FC (cuz he's just very fun to talk to). Is a feminine man and loves to wear dresses. The style of the dress varies. His Pokespe-related likes are SpecialShipping, Red (bloody Red), and Sabrina (well, he fanboy'd in this one pic). He hates yaoi/yuri. Has left the FC to stalk Eddie Izzard and find out what it really means to be a casual transvestite. Brendanx3 : MangaFox profile: Brendanx3 A member who has a crazed obsession to PreciousMetalShipping. He is also a Ruby fanboy. Runs by his own rules most of the time. He is pretty smart but doesn't show it too often; he would much rather have fun. Smart? HAHAHAHAH. It is his destiny to have an RP accent. Except they don't exist unless you're the Queen. His favorite anime is Natsume Yuujinchou (sequel as well) , Angel Beats!, Gundam 00, Ookami-san!, The legend of the legendary heros (quite funny..), Shiki...... Also, he is one of the only homosexuals on the FC. And apparently unaware of how funny that sentence sounds when likened to "the only gay in the village" from Little Britain. He is part of the Trio of Twilight Haters. The other two members are Glalieface and ScaredMightyana personality: YOU DECIDE!!!! Okay, I will. He's a psychopath on the run from the French CRS for four cases of illegal garlic smuggling, so really, we don't need to explore his personality much. Interest: Researching on serial killers, psychology stuff and some other crappy stuff.. Brendanx3 is also not his REAL name...its just a nickname he had during high school.... He also hates the directer name Tyler perry..... Favorite personal nickname: Brit, DanDan, Lysurg and Lurid Favorite food: Mushroom pizza Favorite quote: "Tomorrow.. being more considerate of tomorrow.. lessening the conflicts of today.. easing the pain﻿ of scars from yesterday.."~ Anonymous One of the few members out there to not have a weird crackshipping! Cakei-Chan : MangaFox profile: Cakei-Chan Is absolutely adorable! Her most popular nickname is Cake (also Cakei, ChaCha, and Cha-Chan, but is most definitely known as FLORENCE) and is the cutest member in the whole FC! She has good ideas and really kind! Her favorite pokespe character is Yellow she also likes Axis Powers Hetalia he favorite character there is Sealand. She also loves any type of candy/sweets Some people say shes the "mascot" of the FC because shes so cute. Refers to Mrs.MomijiSohma1 as onee-chan (they are not related she just likes to call her that). Says she draws really badly though almost no one has seen her drawings (until recently, and they're not bad!!! D8). Yes they are ;^; She's often on MSN. And likes fatcats...... a lot. Has a whole army of them waiting to attack people, according to her MSN screenname. Quotes: "Lolz~ *glomp*" "I'm not a lie~! D:" CalculusNova : MangaFox profile: ''CalculusNova A TOTAL SMARTASS THAT NEEDS TO JUST SHUT UP! JUST CALL HIM MEGAPOST FREAK (AKA SMARTASS NO.1). GOT DIAGNOSED WITH HAVING A BRAIN-CRACKING DISEASE. Most commonly known as Nova, but accepts names such as: CalculusNova, Calculus, Calc, CNova, and CN. He had first joined the Pokémon Special FC towards the latter days in December 2009, but it wasn't until late February, or early March, 2010, that he posted regularly. CalculusNova started out by providing translations for the various images (in which the text on the images were written in Japanese) that were submitted to the FC; soon later, however, it would be more common for him to write in the various Social Group Discussion threads that the FC provided. His favorite character in the Pokémon Special manga is Mitsuru (Wally, in the translated English version), and as which, he will indefinitely express his unappreciation for the manga simply casting Mitsuru as a mere side character, instead of a main character as is his "replacement," Emerald). CalculusNova ''is homosexual, and as a result, Brendanx3 is no longer the only one. The difference between them, however, is that CalculusNova is nearing closer to asexual, and thus instills a sense of indifference, to that respect. His gender is often questioned about, as he doesn't show any leaning towards a particular one, due to his avatar and name not giving anything away. Oh, and he often writes... a lot. Also, he has had his avatar and signature for the past three years, and has yet to change it (nor does he plan on changing it, any time soon). Is intelligent. According to the FC Family Tree, Some--Dude is his father, TayTay is his uncle, and all three of them have a surprising amount of real-life similarities, supposedly. Is the coolest FC-Nephew Ever. He often fixes the Wikia pages that other people completely screw up. Caos brendan : MangaFox profile: ''Caos brendan A member who was hated for disrespecting Yoshi and making up a stupid story that 15 cars tried to hit him (seriously, who'd believe that?). She and Tanaka pretty much rationally pwned him anyway. Still hangs around the FC posting stuff, though. Can come off to be quite blunt about things. Supposedly left. Chaotic Neutral : ''MangaFox profile: ''Chaotic Neutral for information regarding FC Member, Chaotic Neutral Cherry Opal : ''MangaFox profile: Cherry Opal Her former username was pokespe29, but changed it to Cherry Opal, so it wouldn´t be as confusing about why everyone calls her Opal. She is a Pearl fangirl, but also fangirl others (like Ruby, Gold, and many others). She has a tendency to blush sometimes when she fangirls. She's an interesting girl. Opal is generally a shy girl, but can also be hyper or evil or both. She likes to draw, but hasn´t posted any in the FC (Only about 1 or 2). Is Trainer from Kanto´s FC "sister," and is called Cat Sister by him (inversely, Cat Brother to him). Crimson Tryna : MangaFox profile: Crimson Tryna A.K.A. Isaki. The most popular artist in the FC. Loves to draw pokemon gijinka and naming them. Also draws most member's OCs. He is a very good fanfic writer. He is usually slow (and a little pathetic in Sui's opinion), but friendly and patient. He's not much of a talker, one reason why he can't blurt put his personality too much. He's not good at making snap decisions either, but if he makes a straight decision to do something, he easily feels the urge to finish it. He messes up a lot, making him either slap himself, facepalm, or hit his head into anything. His hobbies are drawing, fanfic writing, being a mangaka, surfin' the net, and ghost hunting WTF?. "HALP!!! D8" Isaki has been currently offline for unknown reasons (not really so much as of recently...). curse_mark_1200 : MangaFox profile: ''curse_mark_1200 (nicknames; maki, curse, mark, Ms. S--*car whizzes by*, makimonster, platimonster,) Claims to be the biggest crackshipper you'll ever meet. She often abuses the "xD" smilie. She fangirls too many people to ever rembember on the spot, but in pokemon: manga!red, frlg!red, game!red, dia, kouki(lucas), wes, matsuba(morty), and denji(volkner). Her and Lollipop_princess_ claim to be twins (not really) and call each other by their nicknames (only replacing the "i" for "o" so mako&lolo) and calling them by these will promplty get you a big "ONLY I CAN CALL HER MAKO/LOLO!!!!". She is currently fourteen and born 2 days before noctowlboy on the same year as our beloved creator yoshi (whom she was the origional goldentomatoshipper). She is well known for her rocket launcher and torture paragraphs. Although not usually remembered about this she is is one of the people whos gender is constantly confused, taking the cake with having an entire thread dedicated to wether shes a boy or a girl. She despises specialshipping and Sakaki from .hack//G.U. though surprisingly, she doesnt actually get mad often, though sometimes she acts like she is for fun. Maki loves to draw and has a DA account where her username is the same only the underscores are turned to dashes. Strikes fear into the heart of many other members, and has a peculiar obsession with eyes. IS FREAKING OBSESSED WITH .HACK//GU The Pokemon Hihidaruma rapes her eyes, and Steph continually loves to tease her about it. Dark Fire : ''MangaFox profile: Dark Fire A member who joined in the spring of 2010, and live in Chicago. He is sixteen years old, and his real name is Ben (he's perfectly fine with the rest of the world knowing). He isn't as much of a “fan” of the Pokemon series as much as the others in the FC are, and as a result doesn’t get into the fan art and stories as easily as the other, as well, but otherwise, he enjoys the comics and the games just fine. For those who haven’t guessed yet (or who haven’t seen his avatar), he is a fire-type pokemon lover; though, specifically he loves shiny Charizards. Claims he's unable to draw at all; so, the FC may never actually be able to see his artwork. Has gotten into the fad of doing Nuzlockes, and is currently working on his first part, now (when you read his work, feel free to leave comment, he like to recieve them.) Only accepts shippings that are canon (don’t ask why, though). Is an avid Ass Ketchup hater. Dark Link-Sama : MangaFox profile: ''Dark Link-Sama Don't get confused by the name; she's a girl. Generally, she is somewhat assertive and aggressive, but otherwise, she can be quite kind (sometimes). She's well known in the FC as Ropo, and is a major fangirl of both Red and Link. In the past, she had a minor relationship with Poke-kun, but it didn't work out. She's well known for kissing Zik Nightshade, but she won't admit that she liked it. Ropo is manly and very tomboyish, and she likes it when people mistake her for a guy. She is also fond of perverted things, but hates yaoi. A crackshipper who enjoys LuckyShipping and other bizzare pairs. She has a rabbit. She's usually energetic, and with it, she actually has some fans of her own! She also likes to brag, a lot, especially about her large proportions. Ropo joined the FC in August of 2010. Is somewhat of a yandere. DarkSageMero-w : ''MangaFox profile:'' DarkSageMero-w'' He is UberUser's Smaller Cousin. Currently a very awkward little boy hey Dx anyway, He is Bestes buddies with Cake suuuure he is and currently hates Fred. Not much is known about him, but he Fanboy's Wes, and... Kotone?! anyway he is teased constantly by Fred and Theo who says "MarkWantsFivesomeShipping" because he misunderstood Mark's Adoration of Plati, Friendship with JoAnne, Crush on Kim (SayKimchee), Pseudo-Siblinghood with Lollipop, and Best Friendship with Cake. One of the only pokemon Special FC members who has his real name in his UserName. he likes to team up with plati against Fred. He also is not known to sleep, but yet he has revealed that when UberUser does his hair he looks like a Bishie. He's shy, cute but lethaaaaaal. This is said because sometimes he will act all cute then pull out random wisdom mumbo jumbo, he also knows monkey style kung fu Iron and Wooden people GET IT RIGHT!. His quotes are "Mark does not Understand Mark, but Mark knows that he is Mark." "I AM NOT A SHOTA!" HE IS OLDER THAN PLATI BY TEN DAYS!!! Has never given anyone in the FC reason to doubt his credibility, oh no. DestinyGirl : MangaFox profile: ''DestinyGirl Is most commonly known as Destiny (though, Trainer from Kanto often called her Pillow), and has been a member ever since the 25th of May in 2009 when she was dragged into the FC by Lollipop_princess_ (better know as Lolli). Destiny and Lolli are each other's best friend; they rule the world with their ranDOOMness. She loves Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Bleach, Death Note, randomness, triangles yeshhh..., and obviously Pokémon and its shippings. With that, she is a fangirl of Pearl, and supports TwinleafShipping, ContestShipping, Hoenn/FranticShipping, SpecialShipping and many more. In general, Destiny is a random and dense, but also nice, girl. She was once dubbed as being the 'Goddess of Randomness' by Lolli, and used to spam the many various threads in the FC, especially the previous "Introduction" thread. This eventually led to Noct (NoctowlBoy) creating a new introduction thread because everyone could no longer keep up with the old one. Triangles are her invention! Although, "Runs Around in Triangles," the random place, is from both Destiny and Lolli. Destiny can be a rather shy girl, though, if you know what her weak points are, that is (although, she generally acts very hyper around people). Writing and drawing is what she does most often, generally done together with Lolli, in which she often loves to intentionally confuse people, with her ''out of nowhere fictions, in the threads. She also has various characters, with Destiny, Nikki, and Dialga all being the same person (herself). Destiny is a supporter of ElectricCandyShipping! ~ Destiny is currently inactive in the FC, but she is expected to return sometime soon. Once she does, she will be able to spread the randomness like she used to do! digidestined4eva : ''MangaFox profile: ''digidestined4eva She is known as Digi over in the FC. She has had this username ever since she was 7; however, she contradicts it by saying that she loves... other stuff. She is young, and a bit sensitive. The feeling of being hated annoys her, but she is really a cheerful lassie. She tends to call the members sempai, san, or sama (respectful honourifics in general). Often hyper and though she is becoming less active (no-one knows why). Became Hikari's half-twin sister. Category:People Category:The FC